Welcome Back
by myheromax
Summary: Max is questioned over the events of Thursday. But she remembers one thing that can change that fate.


Max sat at the police station waiting to be questioned about the Dark Room, and Mark Jefferson. But Max could only think about how many victims had to suffer through the same thing she did, and couldn't even rewind time to stop him.

The officer then came in and sat in the chair directly across from Max, put on a sympathetic look and asked Max to explain what she had witnessed.

Max struggled with her words... She couldn't tell the officer that she was too late. That Chloe was gone because she couldn't rewind.

"I... I remember finding Rachel Amber's body... I-In the ground. A-And then we went to the Vortex Party to warn.. Someone... That they were going to be.. D-Drugged by Nathan, because we thought that i-it was him..."

"Go on, I know this is hard for you... But this evidence will help us keep Jefferson locked away for good"

Max nodded.

"Then we got a text fr-from... Nathan and it said he was going t-to make sure no one will find any evidence of R-Rachel again... "

Max then clutched her fists and felt tears start

"Then... Then..."

Max started to shake and tremble of the thought of explaining how she got drugged and Chloe got shot by the person she trusted and admired, and got photographed.

"Go on Max, you're doing really good."

"... Me a-and Chloe went to the Junkyard to to make sure her body was still there... And... J-Jefferson shot Chloe... Drugged me and... I got t-taken to the Dark Room.."

Max then thought of how she could've done something right the first time. How she could've helped instead of relying on her rewind.

"I... I _should've_ done something! Instead of yelling her name.. I could've _helped_ instead of going down like an idiot!" Max nearly hyperventilated from her frustration

"Max, hey, calm down. You're doing so good. We just need to know what happened at the Vortex Club party" the officer said with a soothing voice

Max thought and remembered how Chloe wanted to get ' _real justice_ ' with Nathan and needed to find him.

"W-We went out to find Nathan, saw the double moon and talked to Warren"

"Go on"

"He...He took a photo with me and-"

Realization suddenly hit Max.

She still had her powers now, she could probably use them to get back to the photo and _stop_ Jefferson from... Doing what he did.

"Officer I really have to go. I can fix this"

"Max you can't, come on just explain the rest _ple_ -"

" _No_! You don't understand! _I can fix this_! Move!"

Max then ran out the door and stopped when she saw a person at the service desk. She acted casual and didn't see the officer coming after her, so she walked out of the police station.

Max rode the bus back to Blackwell Academy, and ran as fast as she could to the boys' dormitories.

She ran up the stairs to the floor Warren was on and saw his room all the way on the left.

She knocked as hard as she could on the door and shouted "Warren" outiside the door

Warren opened up the door to see Max trembling

"Max? You alri-"

Warren was interrupted by Max passing by him barging into his room and looking around.

"Max?!"

"Warren, that photo on Thursday, where is it"

"Why-"

"Because I need it!"

"Alright, alright"

Warren went to his desk drawer and pulled the photo out, and handed it to Max.

"Max, why-"

"Thank you so much Warren, even though you won't remember this... Thank you"

Max smiled and focused on the photo as she saw her vision turn white.

Max's vision then came into focus and saw Warren's arm around her shoulder and Chloe's annoyed face.

 _Chloe_.

Max then got away from Warren and wrapped Chloe in the tightest hug she could. She was crying tears of joy because she got the opportunity to change Chloe's fate. Again.

"Chloe! You're here!" Max said

"Max what the hell?!"

Max then pulled back and saw Chloe's confused face and the photographic bounds.

"Photographic bounds" Max whispered

"What? Max are you high?"

Max saw Warren shift uncomfortably and said "Well, I'll let you two have your... Moment"

Warren walked away and saw Chloe look at Max like she was crazy.

"Let me explain.. Um... Chloe, it's not Nathan"

"Who the fuck else would it be? And how would you know?"

"Okay, I'm going to sound crazy but you believed me before, so you'll believe me now"

"Just tell me what the fuck is wrong"

"Well, in a different timeline we went to the junkyard after the party because Nathan texted us and... And... "

"And? Max what's going o-"

"You got shot. And I got drugged and was taken to the Dark Room... And, um, I got out and went to the police station and found Warren's selfie and focused on it... Now I'm here and I'm so happy to see you"

"I find that hard to believe, but with this week I wouldn't doubt it"

"Chloe, we need to warn Victoria and leave. Ignore Nathan's text. We need to get the police on Jefferson"

"What? Why the hot teacher?"

Max started to tear up and sniffled

"He... He drugged those girls..."

"And...you too? In the future?"

Max nodded

"That motherfucker needs to watch himself. I'll fucking kill him!"

"Chloe, no... I don't want to repeat that timeline again"

"Max... I'm so sorry I'm-"

Max put a finger to Chloe's lips and stared into her blue eyes.

Chloe realized that Max did this for her. She couldn't live on with herself if she wasn't alive. That was more that Rachel ever could have done.

Chloe leaned into Max slowly and kissed her.

A couple seconds later the kiss broke.

"S-Shit, sorry I-I probab-"

"Just shut up and kiss me" Max interrupted

Chloe shut her eyes slowly as she leaned into Max.

Their lips met and Max put her hand on Chloe's beanie and pulled it off of her.

Chloe put her hand on Max's waist and back as she slowly rubbed it.

Max put her hand on Chloe's back and pulled her in so there was no space in between them.

They both pulled away when they had no more breath. Chloe was the first to respond.

"Wow, that was..."

"Hella" Max said with a smirk

They both stood there looking at each other and shuffling awkwardly.

"Uh, so I'll go warn Victoria and we'll leave, and do not go to the junkyard when we get that text"

"Alright"

Max remembered that she had the photographic bounds so she couldn't go beyond that point.

"Chloe, when I travel I have spots I can't go to, and when we finish altering the timeline...I'll go back to present day but in this new timeline"

Chloe then stared at Max with a questioning look.

"So when you go to present day you'll need to explain what happened to us"

"Alright Max, I will, don't worry. All your awesome powers will put this to an end"

Max kissed Chloe one more time and saw her vision blur and start to go white as she waved.

Max's vision came into focus as she saw she was laying in Chloe's bed. Alone.

"Chloe?"

Max heard some steps coming towards the room.

The door opened and she saw Chloe standing there with a concerned look on her face.

Her face softened at the sight of Max being okay.

"Yes?"

"Um.. I... I'm back, I guess"

Chloe smirked and walked over to the bed giving Max a soft peck on the lips.

"Well.. We got our justice Max, welcome back."


End file.
